Goddess Of Fist
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Street Fighter crossover


**Summary: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama gets attacked again but, this time the bloodlust, malice, hate and anger unleashed the Dark and Light Hado's inside her merging with the souls of the late masters of the Hado energy Gouken and Akuma turning her into a now cold, merciless fighter killing the entire mob with no blood on her now Konoha will know the fury of her fists. Godlike/Goddess of Fist Naruko, Futa Naruko, BAMF Naruko, Cold/Sadistic/Calm/Dark/Emotionless/Insanely Intelligent/Unforgiving Naruko, EMS/Rinnegan/Dark and Light Hado's Naruko, Multi-Bloodline, Dark Chakra, Yin/Yang Chakra, Rikudo Sennin Naruko, Energy Manipulation Naruko, Elemental Manipulation Naruko, Naruko x Mass Yuri Harem, Major Whoreuno, Jiraiya and Civilian Council Bashing, Good Sandaime, Danzo, Orochimara and Elders. Uzumakicest, Genderbend. elements from Bleach, Rurouni Kenshin and School Days, DBZ and other animes**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter **

* * *

A 5 year old girl wearing black cargo shorts and black sandals and a red t shirt laid on the ground coughing up blood and glared at the mob through her blood red waist length hair, golden eyes with a slit in the middle, she had three darkened whisker marks on each side of her cheek and sharp fangs and a low CC cup rack.

Her name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama, who after finding out about Kurami the Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside her from her mother's notes was barely holding onto her bloodlust, malice, hate and anger. Every time the villagers get a chance they beat her severely and it becomes even worser on her birthdays.

She was just walking home to sleep then gets attacked by a mob out of nowhere and even her anbu protection was attacking her with them.

Now she lays here bruised and bloodied all over. "This is your punishment demon-whore for carrying the Kyuubi No Kitsune you will never know peace or happiness so long as we upstanding citizens draw breath!" A rotund Akimichi preached zealously causing her anger to break through.

"Don't call Kurami-hime that..." She hissed hatefully getting narrowed eyes.

"What was that you little bitch!" A Hyuuga snarled glaring at her Byakugan blazing.

"I said..." Her hair turned spiky like a lions mane to a blood red color and her eyes turned storm grey with a slit, her skin darkened slightly to a more slightly sunburn tan, her body bulked up slighly

"Don't call her that!" Naruko roared jumping up all her wounds healed, energized and her two eyes were now a purple ripple pattern of the Rinnegan and the other was re with a ring in the center of the pupil area with three tomoes swirling around it.

"U-uchiha!" Kizashi Haruno screeched only getting a demonic smirk from Naruto.

"Actually my name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama meaning you little maggots attacked the heiress of those clans." Her grin grew wider as her eyes turned dark demon purple with a slit going down her eye.

**_"Go forth Naruko show them the power of the Light and Dark Hadou's!"_ **The two powerful voices roared from within merging with Naruko's soul and thousands of jutsu, techniques, styles, experience, combat and battles along with a boost to her control and reserves flooded her body.

"Come to your death!" Naruko got into a stance stomping the ground cracking it as a red aura reeking murderous intent.

"Get her there's more of us than her!" The Hyuga commanded charging Naruko headfirst lunging with a palm strike to destroy her brain only to miss and she retaliated with a knife hand chop that sliced his upper torso off spraying blood from the lower part on her.

"A-akuma!" Naruko sighed as the blood seemed to meld in with her hair turning it to an even darker shade of red, she deflected a punch from the zealous Akimichi wrapping her arm around the other incoming fist slamming an elbow to his shoulder blade, he tried his luck again only to get the same result.

She ducked under his swings countering with a slap to the face and another one when he tried attacking. A palm strike to the stomach followed by a viscous round of counter slaps.

She palmed his face, blocking his two kicks and a rising uppercut and hit him hard with a two-palm combo that sent him into the wall cracking it hacking up blood. "E-eighteen dragon slaying palms!" His face was one of agony and the name of the style caused several to tense.

"Kurama-Gen-Ninja Art: Crucification Of The Damned!" SHe shocked them doing a one handed seal Genjutsu and it shocked the anbu coming to help her especially Usagi.

"RAHH!" Three Inuzaka's charged trying to confuse her, one got a foot smashed into his face crushing his skull setting off the others to attack as well but, she used their heads as stepping stone dropping another with a roundhouse knocking her into the wall that collapsed on her.

She quickly used her self developed parkour skills flipping, jumping and sliding under many obstacles enraging her pursuers and impressing her anbu guards Usagi, Hebi, Neko, Okami, Ryu, Inu and Yami who was looking worried for Naruko.

'Get back here demon bitch!" Loki Hyuuga shouted arrogantly only to miss the pissed glare in Naruko's eyes before his body exploded in a red mist and his skeleton went flying into the wall getting wide eye looks.

"HOLY SHIT FUCK THIS I'M OUTTA HERE!" The mob tried to run only for Naruko to charge up a giant blood red fireball of ki.

"Shakunetsu Hadoken!" She roared pushing her hands forward firing a beam of thermal ki at the fleeing mob who screamed as they were burned to ashes.

Naruko tsked and walked away. "Next time bring better numbers maggots i hardly felt a challenge." She said coldly walking away from the bloodbath she left behind vanishing like a ghost in the wind.

Yami landed with the others on the scene with a smirk tugging at her lips. "Looks like Kaa-san gets to hear another one of Naruko-kun's accomplishments it'll be amusing to see her go gaga over it." Neko and Ryu snickered before cleaning up the mess before going in search of Naruko.

(With Naruko)

At training ground 44 Naruko sparred with five shadow clones going over the kata's for the Anatsuken art Surge Fist while two groups worked on the Chikara No Hadou and the other Satsui No Hadou.

She quickly liked her new features especially her sunburn skin as it made her look even more beautiful and now wore black hakama pants, red socks and a pair of sandals, a long sleeve white haori and red obi sash around her delicious waist with the symbols for Murderous Tempered One one the back in blood red while in the center was the symbols for Serenity and Rage both bearing the colors of balance, black and white and she also had her hair tied into a hime style ponytail and had an 8 foot katana sheathed at her waist behind it was named Masamune which belonged to Sephiroth Uzumaki the One Winged Angel Of Whirlpool.

She wore these clothes for training and decided to switch to more deadly looking attires when she entered the academy tomorrow, Originally her plan was to fake being the dead-last and keep the council off her but, after getting beat so many times for something that wasn't Kurami's fault she thought to hell with it and decides to train to the fullest to be the strongest alive to protect her loved ones.

Naruko danced around the strikes of her clones Taijutsu strategies showing such grace a dancer would be green with envy, Three went down with a dragon kick another three went down by her Tenha Shurettou.

She landed on her feet barely making any noise crouched down and simply stood up showing no fatigue or sweat going at least 55 minutes of non-stop Taijutsu sparring and made a thousand more clones to work on her chakra control, studying of the basics and politics along with clan laws. Another hundred to study the main ninja subjects along with any sub-categorys like poisons, healing, bukijutsu, and trap making.

She nodded at the clones who nodded in kind before doing their assigned training schedules while she just sat meditating focusing on Senjutsu to saturate her body in. "Breath deeply...don't focus on anything just your center of balance...become one with nature..." Her voice whispered and her body stilled as it became enshrouded by a dark green aura that excluded serenity and peacefulness.

Her hair gained a purplish-red coloring to it, around her eyes black rings appeared and her irises became sharper and turned blood red and the air around her turned dangerous and deadly combined with the calm feeling it scared away the most dangerous predators known in the forest of death.

"You know if you don't get out of that tree looking at me with those raping eyes, Naruko-kun here is gonna choke and skin a bitch!" An irritated Naruko barked out getting squeaks of surprise and several anbu fell with an oomph on the floor.

"N-naruko-kun was that really necessary?" Okami asked in a dazed voice, Naruko just smirked.

"Why yes...it was what you didn't think i was say that for shame Rin-chan and i thought you knew me better than that?" She mock sniffed looking like a kicked puppy getting squeals from Yami and Okami who glomped a cute looking Naruko who enjoyed the closeness.

"Imouto-chan so cute!" Naruko looked up at her sharply.

"Little sister?" Naruko repeated in a sharp tone freezing Yami who chuckled nervously and took off her mask showing a black haired version of herself with red eyes and whisker marks.

"I really wanted to see you Naruko-imouto but, i had to keep myself hidden because of that bastard Jiraiya-teme trying to keep you under Konoha's thumb, even Tou-san was in on it!" Naruko's eyes darkened further and she started trembling with hatred and rage beyond all comprehension.

Menmia and the others felt her K.I. and it sent them to their knees in terror and arousal they wondered how the hell could a 5 year old girl like Naruko release such a monstrous amount of K.I. it was like they were in front of Kyuubi except more pissed off and filled with flaming rage.

She turned her cold eyes toward the Hokage Monument before a gigantic swirling ball manifested in her hand much to Menmia's shock.

"That's the Rasengan you have it down already!" Menmia shouted in pride and joy at her little sister's accomplishment.

"That's not all i can do with this baby..." She muttered and right before their eyes four points appeared around the chakra sphere swishing the air like slicing the wind and Menmia detected Futon chakra in that.

"You completed it..." Naruko than used her gravity chakra control to levitate it before it went speeding towards Minato's face like a bullet and in a flash of light a massive dome of chakra and Futon chakra slicing winds erupted alerting the entire shinobi force along with the Hokage and councils who were horrified to see the Yondaime's face blown to bits.

Smirking she crossed her arms into her sleeves and blinked feeling the new memories come toward her and mentally assimilated all of them before walking away noticing her body had become one with Senjutsu and her power had taken a very extreme boost and vowed to train in control.

She stopped when she felt someone following her glancing behind her noticing a girl who looked about the same age as her wearing white shorts, sandals and a high collar blue shirt with a familiar Fan crest on her back and noticed she looked very cute in her own way.

"Why are you following me young one?" The girl or stalker look startled she was noticed and how much wisdom, power and experience excluded from this goddess in human form's eyes and posture it made her blush.

"Ano my name's Satsuki Uchiha i was wondering if you could help me find my way back to the compound i kinda got lost." Naruko quirked an eyebrow in amusement at her sheepish expression, maybe not all Uchiha were arrogant? Well the male counterparts that is.

"I was just going to visit that place as well?" Satsuki tilted her head at the cool tone and wondered why she said that.

"Are you a Uchiha?" Naruko's answer was to show her fully matured Sharingan much to Satsuki's awe and joy and noticed it was active in only one eye.

"How is it active in only one eye?" Naruko smiled at the want of knowledge in her eyes.

"Because i know the way my body, mind and chakra works to such precision i can use it one eye this shows inhuman chakra control even though mine outclass a Bijuu's by miles." Satsuki's eyebrow flew up past her hairline at that the only one she heard of having Bijuu level reserves was the Sandaime Raikage and even he barely managed to beat the Hachibi on his own.

"I am also a Senju, Kurama, Namikaze and Uzumaki meaning i have multiple bloodlines." Satsuki's eyes bulged comically at that bit of information and felt herself aroused at the power she wielded.

"Oho? It's the cute Uchiha heiress looks like Fugaku-sama promised us a gold mine!" Satsuki shuddered at the lecherous voices behind her and looked back to see a mob of men grinning at her with roaming eyes and she felt fear run through her body remembering what Isami and her kaa-san Mikoto told her about what happened to females captured on missions.

That alone made her run behind Naruko shaking in fear unable to do anything and it hurt her pride to be reduced to such a state by just a few looks. "Now, now Satsuki-chan your father Fugaku promised us a breeder for the Sharingan and you are in no obligation to resist us." A fat man with a beer gut along with the looks of an old man pulled out a paper with a kanji on it.

Naruko narrowed her eyes instantly knowing what it was and scowled coldly. _'A mind-control and hormonal control seal put together, you have made my shit-list Fugaku!" _Her eyes glowed dangerously.

"If you value your life weaklings i suggest you leave before i kill you with my bare-hands!" The mob noticed her and glared.

"so the demon bitch thinks she's hot shit because she took out a few anbu and chunin and our buddies let's show her!" Itsuke Haruno sneered stalking toward them hoping to scare the demon bitch into submission.

She slipped her hands out of her sleeve two black tantos held in a reverse grip but, Satsuki saw they were longer than a regular tanto.

"Satsuki-hime..." Satsuki blushed at the suffix and looked up seeing the kind eyes of Naruko purplish irises befit of their cold nature. "Stay behind me and close your eyes i don't want to see this." She nodded before closing her eyes.

Naruko nodded and turned back and showed her eyes freezing the mob feeling the fear of the Kyuubi come back. "I thought this village was scum but, now you monsters have showed your true colors attempting to rape my half cousin is punishable by death." Her voice turned cold and heartless.

"Y-y-you can't kill us we're on the civilian council!" The pedophilic Haruno screeched in fear and anger.

Naruko blurred with her new Senjutsu speed freezing the mob that were going to rape Satsuki and six crimson slashes became visible around their bodies.

Naruko walked past them carrying Satsuki bridal style her eyes shadowed but her voice was still cold if not sadistic. "I decided to become Hokage and shape this hell on earth into the village my grandfather Hashirama strived for and even if i have to wipe out a few pests i won't feel remorse or mercy..." She glared at them with her vermillion red eyes.

"H-help us!" Naruko smirked slashing the air flicking the blood off her tantos.

"Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren..." The cold whisper echoed and Naruko watched with no emotion as they were split into many halves blood spraying everywhere and her face gained vermillion red tear marks down her eyelids.

"Interesting i guess my Senjutsu can evolve..." She murmured as Satsuki snuggled into her chest right in the middle of her bust with a perverted smile.

**"Looks like you've got a love interest Naruko-kun?" **Naruko smiled internally.

'It's great to meet you Kurami-hime.' Naruko could mentally see the blush on a crimson haired woman who looked like a twin of her mother except she had a bigger rack and ass and hips._  
_

**"T-t-thank you Naruko-kun and i see you've gotten yourself a massive powerboost your chakra reserves dwarf even Juubi-kaa-san's by miles and that i find very sexy..." **Her voice purred rising a chuckle out of Naruko.

'I wonder what that beautiful flower between your legs tastes like...cherry...or strawberry..' Naruko mentally leered at her and she saw Kurami having a gigantic nosebleed and a pair of glazed over eyes.

**"Naruko incoming dick-head and clan at 12 o clock!" **Naruko turned her head to see Mikoto and Isami running toward her looking worried for Satsuki while Fugaku looked angered and annoyed excluding the rest of the clan who looked worried seeing Satsuki asleep.

"Naruko-chan what happened to Imouto!" Isami said in a worried voice.

"She got lost on the way back to the compound and she happened to run into me...and i also saved her from a mob of unsavory people." Mikoto paled hearing the undertone while Isami had black flames burning behind her eyes and was about to go on a hunt only Naruko's hand stopped her.

"Don't worry they aren't among the living anymore...i took care of them." Her cold words shook Isami who always saw Naruko smiling bright enough to light the dark up and it saddened her to see her secret crush kill at such a young age.

"I sense there was a mastermind behind those mob attacks?" Mikoto said with suspicion in her voice.

Naruko lifted her hair out of the way and showed her eyes at the highest stage getting gasps and whispers of awe, seeing the eyes of their First Clan Head in a 5 year old girl no less it was both mind boggling and relief to them they had gotten tired of Fugaku's stupid plan to overthrow Konoha.

"Why do you have my clan's eyes demon-bitch!" Fugaku demanded Sharingan blazing with fury and arrogance and Mikoto stood in front of Naruko only to blink when she was moved aside and flinched seeing the cold, emotionless look that befitted the rage and fury in behind them.

"Fugaku-teme i have had enough of you orchestrating these attacks on my life that i could let go but, when you gave the go ahead to the civilian council to turn Satsuki-hime into a breeding stock for a bunch of men old enough to be her grandfather and i found out she was my half cousin you just signed yourself a one way ticket to the Shinigami." All of the Uchiha clan turned deadly Sharingan glares to a red in the face Fugaku.

"YOU BASTARD FUGAKU!"

"Naruko-sama allow us to kill him!" Hanashin Uchiha 2nd eldest sister of Satsuki glared with her Mangekyo which looked like a biohazard symbol.

Shisui stepped up glaring at him with fury in her eyes and hatred. "I agree with Hana let us kill this bastard right here and now!" Her protective instincts were crying out for his blood.

"Restrain yourselves now!" Naruko snapped in a cold tone quieting the bloodthirsty raging Uchiha members much to the Sandaime's and the anbu appearing on the scene.

"NARUKO!" Naruko smiled seeing her surrogate grandfather.

"Ohaiyo oji-san...what brings you here?" She asked and saw Fugaku trying to move.

"Hanashin, Isami restrain this half blood and do not take an eye off of him!" Fugaku immediately found himself restrained by ninja wire and the hands of the other clan members.

"Naruko-chan what is going on!?" Hiruzen demanded worried about his surrogate granddaughters demeanor but, found he didn't need to be worried.

"I was bringing Satsuki-hime my half cousin that i find out i am heiress to the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha and Kurama bloodlines after i decided that enough was enough and killed the mob that attacked me along with the arrogant anbu and chunin and a Hyuga and Akimichi who were stupid enough not to believe in a Uzumaki sealing jutsu." she said in a cold voice much to the shock of them a 5 year old killing a mob of civilians, anbu, chunin, Hyuga and Akimichi even Isami couldn't do that.

"Don't listen to the demon bitch!" Fugaku screamed trying to turn them against Naruko but, then screamed in pain when her fist slammed into his side breaking a few ribs.

"Be silent and speak when you are allowed to." Fugaku shook at the voice that reminded him of Mari Uchiha when he groped her.

"Why is Satsuki unconscious?" The old fire shadow asked and felt dread when Naruko's eyes closed tightly repressing her rage and said in a calm tone.

"He gave permission to the civilian council excluding Mebuki, Sakiri and Saya to turn her into breeding stock and those men were old enough to be your age Hokage-jiji." This sent waves of disgust through the Hokage and the anbu present.

Kagome Hatake spoke her eyes blazing with anger alongside her friend Obita Uchiha. "Hokage-sama allow us to kill this bastard right now?" Naruko objected.

"No this is a clan affair and as it's heiress i will punish him myself." Her cold tone made them almost feel sorry for him...almost.

"I accept this Naruko-chan just make sure to kill him painfully." He said glaring at a shaking Fugaku.

"Don't worry i want to give my new Senjutsu enhanced body a test run." She smiled with a glint that would make Orochimara proud and she was and was blushing with lust in her eyes.

Isami looked at Naruko waiting for orders. "Isami-hime, Hana-hime release him from the binds don't worry about him escaping because a hundred of my clones have placed barriers around the compound and this area preventing the target from leaving till the caster dies or cancels it themselves." She smirked at his look of horror and realization before smirking arrogantly and jumped up charging at Naruko who just stood there.

"DIE!" He aimed to stab her in the chest but, to his shock she just vanished reappearing a few feet behind him with a bored look. "Bukijutsu is not a very good idea against someone like me Fugaku-teme." She lectured in evil mirth enraging him, he jumped back flipping through handseals and yelled.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Naruko stared calmly at the incoming fireball and held out her hand to use something better.

"Shakunetsu Hadoken." Fugaku jumped to the side and roared in pain feeling another punch slam into his ribs breaking more of them.

"C'mon half blood i'm not even using more than 2% of my strength and you're already about to keel over.." She sighed boredly and he charged with speed befitting a seasoned Jounin and both began a barrage of Taijutsu attacks to harm but, Naruko was simply flowing in and out of his Sharingan coordinated movements and style.

She then pulled out a pair of chopsticks much to his annoyance only to yelp in pain when he felt the small utensils smack his hand. "You know you're not supposed to hit a lady like that Fugaku-chan?" She scolded, he tried an elbow only to get the same result and continued his onslaught only to get smacked in the face, arms and groin by a pair of chopsticks.

Everyone watching this couldn't help but, laugh their asses off at the bigshot Fugaku Uchiha getting his ass owned like a noobish genin.

"Kick his ass Naruko-sama!" An awake Satsuki cheered getting a weird look from Mikoto.

"Why do you refer to her as Sama?" Mikoto regretted it when she saw the fanatical look in her eye that most fangirls had.

"Because Naruko-sama saved me and thus she has my gratitude, loyalty and virginity..." She sighed dreamily much to the shock and jaw dropped looks from Hanashin, Isami and Mikoto.

"Oh boy this is not good..." Mikoto groaned comically ignoring Fugaku pleading for Naruko to stop hitting him with chopsticks.

Fugaku kicked which Naruko jumped over to his blindspot on his left and launched a quick elbow-punch combo breaking his ribs further, her jumped at her with a roar only to meet a rising dragon uppercut. "Shoryuken!" The image of a dragon overlapped her fist and Fugaku felt his jaw break pissing him off he started throwing kunai and shuriken everywhere not caring if anyone was hurt in the process his only goal was to kill this demon bitch.

Naruko frowned in disappointment in her eyes, she closed them with a sigh shaking her head as she dodged the weapons thrown. "I honestly expected more from you Fugaku but, right now you are only cannon fodder i will make sure you die painfully." Her voice turned emotionless and before he could attack she appeared behind him with glowing eyes.

"Die A Thousand Death's." Everyone saw the view turn black and screams of agony and pain before it returned to normal and their eyes widened when they saw Naruko standing over Fugaku's non moving body but, noticed his eyes were glossy and blank showing no signs of life.

"L-look!" Obita pointed above Naruko and there they saw it, the kanji for MESSATSU and that was only known by those who could use the Satsui No Hadou...oh no.

"N-naruko can use the Satsui No Hadou..." The Sandaime whispered shuddering remembering the man Akuma that beat both his sensei's and Mari Uchiha with ease like it was sport.

"Wrath Of The Raging Demon..." Naruko growled in satisfaction at the mongrel dead and the image of her flowing haori and air in the moonlight made it all the more terrifying.

A new Goddess Of Fist has begun it's legend

* * *

Next chapter - Academy, Girls, and Graduation


End file.
